monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GhoulsRuleRAS
Welcome Hi please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you with anything or that you have any complaints you would like to raise with me thanks. GHOULS RULE! Also please let me know if you have read any of the books and what your opinions on them are. Please tell me what dolls you have and what your favourite characters are. But preferably you can tell me stuff on my blog as well but don't just post random irrelivent comments on please stick to the title ok? Peace! Rachael out! Look I used Candace's catch phrase huh huh I'm good at least I think! 12:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC)GhoulsRuleRAS (talk) About me My name is Rachael and I love to read and draw. Surprisignly I am great at it. Well that is what my ghoulfreinds say lol. Excuse my spelling mistakes. Why I like Monster High I love monster high because it is a fangtastic thing for all ages even though some may say it is 'uncool' or 'babyish' so me being me I keep it a secret! Who is my #1 character I don't have 1 lol! If you were in a monster movie what would you be? I would probably be a gorgon, flame element or a vampire GhoulsRule 15:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) BTW leave a message on my blog! People on this wiki. The good & the bad There are many people on this wiki, some are good, well mannered and do all they can to help prevent spammers and page distroyers from this wiki like Parrotbeak for example. I am quite new to this wiki and already have met good and bad people. Parrotbeak is one of the many lovely people I have met. When I was editing pages on my 1st day parrotbeak kept changing them back. I didn't know why so I kindly asked why excpecting here to say I am now one of here enemies and to stop doing bad things to the wiki. Turns out she replied explaining all the reasons my edits might have been getting reverted. It was because of information in the wrong places and pictures in the wrong sections but the main reason was due to spelling mistakes. Parrotbeak is a perfect example of the kind of people we need on this wiki to help expand it. She is kind, considerate and never gets angry and starts shouting. She has had to deal with lots of people as well like on her talk page it shows a conversation with a certain user (I will not mention any names just incase that spercific user is looking in another account) who was spamming and vandalising pages of the wiki. It was sorted and the user ended up getting banned. I myself have had to deal with a couple of inccodents (excuse the spelling mistakes) some have just been mean wiki contributors saying things like the person who made this page is a F*****g idiot and other things like that but one user was a bit like the one Parrot beak dealed with except just started swaring because I said to please stop scamming the pages and deleting all the info. It was eventually sorted but she was not banned. I have deleted the conversation due to innapropriate language. A chapter all about me! My name is Rachael as you probably already know. I love to listen to music, draw and read books. My freinds would desribe my personality as freindly, considerate, bubbly, kind and normally they call me crazy!I have to keep my love for Monster High a secret because if I let people know people would probably start making fun of me and call it babyish. Only two people out of my freinds know and they are my beast ghoul freind Adele and My totally cute boy freind called stephen. Yes I have just admitted that I have a boy freind to the whole of the wiki but I do not mind. Anyway back to MOI. I would have to admit I love Frankie but I love all of them. My favourite boy is Heath Burns I think he is totally dreamy and I think Him and Abbey should get together! I think the cutest Monster High couple is Draculara and Clawd but I also think Billy and Spectra are scary cute together! A chapter about MonsterHighRS MonsterHighRS has the same name as me and is the person I was talking about who was spamming this wiki hopefully she/he will see this chapter and comment so the people of the wiki can see what it is like! She/he is mean, disturbing, cruel and very selfish and immature! I don't even think he/she is 13 and is probably pretending to be older and more cool but you cant fool me MonsterHighRS. I bet he/she isn't even a monster high fan! Please leave a message! I HAVE READ WHAT YOU WRITE ABOUT ME AND I AM 13 AND IF YOU AM SAYING I AM LIKE THAT YOU SHOULD ** OFF YOU JERK NO ONE WILL BELIEVE THIS AND KNOW YOU SHOULD HAVE SAW WHAT I DID TO THE ELEMENTALS PAGE I DELETED ALL OF IT THEN WRITE YOU PARROT FREAK AND THAT SPONGEBOB ARE IDIOT LMFAO WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT THEN? DELETE THIS MESSAGE NO ONE CAN SEE WHAT IAM LIKE AND I HATE MONSTER HIGH YOU JERK. MonsterHighRS (talk) 10:56, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Now do you see what she is like? No i am not going to delete this so you either leave the wiki or face banishment. I knew you did not like monster high so please leave all this wiki alone and go away.GhoulsRule 11:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) YOU B*****D I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE THEN BUT NOT THE PAGES I HAVE ALL MY RIGHTS TO EDIT AND IM NOT GOING TO DO THE SIGNITURE THING SO PEOPLE WILL BLAME THIS ON YOU HAHA LMFAO MonsterHighRS Well aren't you nice don't touch another page and lets just see what the good people have to say to you so I am not going to say another thing ok!GhoulsRule 11:07, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Guys would you stop with the arguing and c'mon be nice to each other :) Naynoo555 (talk) 01:45, March 11, 2013 (UTC)